The invention is concerned with greeting cards, and in particular relates to a greeting card having a cover surface which will receive a picture inserted by the purchaser and which has a removable frame usable by the recipient separately from this greeting card.
Greeting cards containing or displaying pictures have been disclosed in a number of different forms. Further, magnetic picture frames for holding pictures and other flat objects for display against ferrous metal surfaces have been disclosed previously. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,501, 3,187,449, 3,456,374, 3,698,111, 3,965,599 and 4,310,978. The cited patents show frames having individual metal magnets secured to multiple-component frame structures or magnetic sheeting used as one of several layers of the frame apparatus. All of the patents disclosed frame structures formed of a plurality of assembled components as part of the framing apparatus.
Another known magnetic picture frame construction involved a back sheet of magnetic sheeting, connected by an edge hinge to a nonmagnetic cover layer. A picture or other display article was inserted between the two layers, then the layers were snapped together in closed position.
Other prior patents of interest, showing use of magnets or magnetic sheeting, include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,957,261, 3,289,338, 3,372,503, 3,508,356, 3,987,567 and 4,236,331.
None of the previous magnetic frame constructions had the structure and advantages of the magnetic frame included in the present invention. Further, no previous greeting card construction combined such a frame in a manner as described below, so that the greeting card in effect serves more than one purpose.